callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Der Riese
Hi i'm new to Wiki-ing, But i think someone should mention how in Split-screen, the Sky is noticably different and does not feature a Solar Ecclipse. And also the Pack a Pucnh Machine SEEMS to be the original Die Glock. Since if you take the time to look at the whole machine, it looks very much like a handheld Bell. 00:13, 8 August 2009 (UTC)Rj Type 99 Hey just to let everyone know the type 99 is in fact in the map. You just need to activate the Fly Trap and it is added to the Mystery box. Bowie Knife Has it been confirmed that the Bowie Knife is one-hit kill up to round 17? I mean, for me it seems to lose it's one-hit kill capabilities around round 15, but then again I could be wrong. Herr Kaese 07:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Mine stops working at round 12. BLIB 17:25, 8th August 2009 (GMT) It is a one hit kill until round 11 20 30 20 30 01:25, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Achievements can we add in brackets for each achivement whether or not it is for within one game. --DrRichtofen 13:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Glitches "In single-player, a strange, but minor glitch causes Dempsey to answer his own quote at the start of every match (for example, Dempsey will say "We need to turn the power back on" and then "Oorah" very quietly at the start of the match). This doesn't seem to happen in multiplayer." I've heard this, and personally, I don't think this is a glitch. Anyone else feel like this should be removed?--CallOffYourOwnDuty 13:32, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Should definitely be removed. Also it does in fact happen in multiplayer too. Tommo120 01:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Agreed, I think it's just his personality. iplayf0rkeeps MaiPenRai 23:22, 9 August 2009 (UTC) New song? What is the name of the ending song on Der Riese? Not "Beauty of Annihilation" - the Easter Egg music - but the song that plays when you die and the game ends. BLIB 17:28, 8th August 2009 (GMT) Picture of the map? anyone got a picture of the map that we can post. --DrRichtofen 19:04, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Giant Zombie Question: Is it true that every one hundred rounds a giant zombie raise from the ground near the place where you first spawn? And if so is it true that is is really easy to defeat?--Annihilatortom 20:52, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Highly doubt it's true. "Has anyone even got to level 100 yet?" is the question you should be asking yourself.--DrRichtofen 21:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Of course they have, people have already gotten into the 1000's so i think this would have been known by now 03:43, 9 August 2009 (UTC)rj So if it's not a zombie they're referring to, what is the big-ass weapon they're talking about? (Don't say the pack a punch machines, teleporters, etc.) Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 03:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Well my friend said his friend got to wave 200 and fought the zombie twice. Like DrRichtofen i doubt this--Annihilatortom 19:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Grenade Glitch Sometimes when I throw a grenade it just disappears for no reason. Anyone else got this? I have seen this happen too, only once though and I wasn't too sure if I just threw it somewhere I couldn't see or something. Tommo120 01:31, 9 August 2009 (UTC) It sometimes happens with my Monkey Bombs. I noticed that if someone gets a nuke while or after I'm throwing one, it disappears. Never had it happen with nades though... Epochalyptik 09:50, 9 August 2009 (UTC) easter eggs there are a few radio's around the leve; with a person who sounds lich richtofen talking, he commands a zombie to stand up and move then someone kills it as it becomes uncontrollable. there is another one in which he talks about a test chamber which a subject is killed and others which i could not hear over the zombie sounds. there is also a report on the dg-2 from someone who again may be richtofen and how it is proceeding well but he will need to expand his other experiments (i think he is referring to the zombies as he says test subjects have become uncontrollable)(-- 21:48, 8 August 2009 (UTC)) yes, we know, see Der Riese/Radio Messages. Thanks for popping by. Why not join. --DrRichtofen 21:50, 8 August 2009 (UTC) i am having issues leaving messages and editing while signed in, my internet is not very good. (--Shanmalinto 21:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC)) Die Glocke 1/ Sky i think someone should mention how in Split-screen, the Sky is noticeably different and does not feature a Solar Eclipse. And also the Pack a Punch Machine SEEMS to be the original Die Glocke. Since if you take the time to look at the whole machine, it looks very much like a handheld Bell. Teleporter Hellhounds Sometimes when I teleport, a Hellhound will spawn and attack. This is only after a large amount of teleporting, activating the Fly Trap, and that creepy demon bitch saying "uh-oh." I'm wondering if anyone else has gotten this? BTW, it was around round 17 or so, and I don't know if the Fly Trap has anything to do with it. Anyone know anything on this matter? Epochalyptik 07:02, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hell hounds start spawning with zombies around level 16-18 so thats probably why.McShane 13:21, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Same thing happened with me. A buddy of mine 'n I left a crawler and with our leftover points decided to get the achievement for using the teleporter 8 times. Anyways, around the 6th time we used it, instead of a power up being teleported in front of the clock, a dog teleported instead. Also, I don't believe we activated the Fly Trap at that point. Herr Kaese 09:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think it has much to do with the level though, because all but one Hellhound/zombie had been killed by the time we had teleported. We kept one at a window while a buddy repaired it on him (so it couldn't get through), and the rest of us were going through the teleporters together to get the Frequent Flyer achievement. We got an insta-kill, max ammo, carpenter, and then the demon girl said "uh-oh" on the teleport after that. We pretty much flipped because we had no idea what that meant, and we thought we were going to get ambushed or something so we held out on the mainframe pad for a few minutes waiting. Nothing happened so we teleported again and a Hellhound spawned right where all the power-ups usually spawn. We killed it (3 upgraded MGs = hurt), but it scared the hell out of us. Herr Kaese, did you get that overvoice from the girl before your hound appeared? Epochalyptik 09:48, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm, that's very odd. No, I don't recall hearing that overvoice, or any overvoice. Haha, all I remember is the Hellhound scaring the hell outta us, also. Whatever, though, I'll go back one of these days and use the teleporter 8 more times again. Herr Kaese 09:55, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Im not positive but when you shoot one of the toys after the flytrap is on i beleive she says "uh oh" but that may have just been conincidence. she could have been saying it for a different reason as we teleported to run away on round 27 and it was pretty frantic. (-- 12:38, 9 August 2009 (UTC)) Well the exact context was this: I activated the Fly Trap and shot all three known bears, in order of the knife, Juggernog, and Monkey Bomb. Then, after teleporting about 7 times, I was waiting for the power-up drop. Instead, the electric ball appeared and exploded, but the girl said "uh-oh" and there was nothing where a power-up should have been. Just a blackened mark on the ground. Then, next teleport the dog appeared. But they only started appearing for me after the overvoice. Epochalyptik 21:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Die Glocke It is now confirmed, the Die Glockes are the Teleporters. Dempsey references it in one of his quotes. You're welcome. What do we do about the DG-2, then? Richtofen obviously created it and probably the teleporters, too, so should we keep assuming it is the "sequel" to the Die Glockes? it will probably come up in a quote, but I haven't been able to play with Richtofen, so, if someone else hears anything about it, SPEAK UP. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 15:48, 9 August 2009 (UTC)] The Die Glocke is the Pack a punch machine. The fact that the entire thing is very bell shaped says alot. 19:05, 9 August 2009 (UTC)rj New zombie skin Along with the unburnt zombies have cuts on them there seems to be a new zombie. He is a 60 year german or around that age and his has pale white skin and tears on his head. In the tear holes you can see muscles! anyone else notice this?--Annihilatortom 19:53, 9 August 2009 (UTC The Clock I havent heard or read anthing about the giant clock in the main room thats stuck...anyone have any ideas whats that about? 5150time 23:59, 9 August 2009 (UTC) The clock is stuck at 1:15, obviously relating to element 115. EN-17 00:02, 10 August 2009 (UTC) haaa thanks..im not so smart apparently.5150time 00:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC)